gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:GTA Wiki/Archiv 2007
Spammer Neuerdings gibt es hier immer wieder Besucher, die das GTA Wiki verunstalten. Kann man denn nix dagegen tun? Gtafan 20:25, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Mir ist bisher noch nichts aufgefallen --The-dangerous-dave 20:16, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Hallo Gtafan, hast Du mal einen Beispiellink, was Du genau meinst? --rieke 22:18, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Ja, z.B. gibt es Leute, die löschen Seiten raus bzw. den Inhalt. Andere machen Sinnlosartikel, wie z.B. "Was ist ein Auto?" oder "Tommy Vercetti is schwul!". Ich oder andere Benutzer löschen oder veränderen diese Artikel dann wieder. Gtafan 10:30, 29. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::Ist mir aber auch schon aufgefallen. Das mit dem "Tommy ist schwul" und dem Auto-Artikel... das sind solche Sachen, die nerven. So was gehört für immer verbannt! Zaibatsu 13:37, 29. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass das GTA Wiki schon so bekannt ist, das wir schon Feinde haben :) Ich habe mal zu dem Zweck GTA Wiki:Leitlinien zum Umgang mit Vandalismus geschrieben. Lasst euch nicht ärgern. Matthias 22:56, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::Stimmt, der Artikel "Was ist ein Auto?" ist mir auch aufgefallen. Pah, so leicht lässt sich hier hoffentlich keiner entmutigen --The-dangerous-dave 00:15, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::::Gut, dass wir jetzt wissen, wie mir mit solchen Sachen umgehen sollen Zaibatsu 15:01, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) Unwissenheit Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass es auch anonyme Schreiber gibt, die einfach durch Unwissenheit etc., in einige Artikel Unsinn schreiben (z.B. Montgomery (wieder geändert)). Das kann auch nerven, die Artikel immer wieder umzuschreiben. In diesem Sinne --Gtafan 14:17, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) Stimmt, hab's gesehen, den Rollstuhl z.B. gibt's ja keinen Rollstuhl (kann natürlich mal passieren, aber zu oft sollte es nicht vorkommen :D) Zaibatsu 19:03, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) Was denkt ihr? Was sagt ihr zu diesen Daten, vor allem zu der Zahl der registrierten User? Zaibatsu 13:17, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Statistics Fast 100.000?! Und was heißt "0 x Seiten aufgerufen"? Fünftes Rad 16:14, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich bezweifle, dass sich 100.000 registriert haben und dass nulll Seiten aufgerufen wurden... Zaibatsu 16:48, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ja, das würde ich auch sagen. Gtafan 16:56, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Die Daten sind nicht korrekt. Ich schätze es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass man mit einem Wikia Zugang auf alle Seiten zugreifen kann. Ich war aber auch neugierig und habe Infos gesucht und unter GTA_Wiki:Statistik zusammengetragen. --Matthias 14:12, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Nummer in Klammern Wer weiß, was diese Nummern in Klammern auf der Seite mit den Änderungen zu bedeuten haben - z. B. (+939)??? Und wieso kann ich eigentlich keine Bilder mehr hochladen? Bin ich irgendwo in Ungnade gefallen? Fünftes Rad 21:43, 20. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Ich kann noch Bilder hochladen, aber was die Klammerzahlen genau bedeuten, weiß ich nicht. Hab mir zwar die Release-Notes durchgelesen, aber erstens nicht ganz und zweitens nur flüchtig. Wenn man aber was von einer Seite löscht, steht ein Minus davor, wenn man etwas dazupackt, gibt's ein Plus. Verschiebt man nur ein Wort innerhalb eines Artikels, steht Folgendes: (0). Also irgendwas mit dem Seiten-Content Zaibatsu 11:43, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Also die Zahlen in Klammern zeigen die Byte an, die hinzugefügt bzw. gelöscht wurden. Mich nervt aber auch, dass die Miniuploads beim editieren nicht mehr funktionieren und stattdessen Bild:Beispiel.jpg dasteht. Gtafan 14:52, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::Was sind denn Miniuploads, Uploads ist schon klar, aber >Mini<? Und bei welchem Editieren? Zaibatsu 16:14, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::::Miniuploads werden die Uploads genannt, die man schnell und direkt für eine Seite hochladen kann (einfach in der Symbolleiste auf Bild-Verweis drücken). Aber warum Mini? Die sind ja auch nicht anders, als normale Uploads. Mit Editieren meine ich Bearbeiten. Gtafan 17:28, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, danke! Zaibatsu 12:30, 23. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Seiten weg Als ich auf die "Letzte Änderungen"-Seite geguckt hatte, dachte ich, mich trifft der Schlag! Irgend so'n dreckiger Penner hat 30 (!) mal so eben von der Bild(schirm)fläche verschwinden lassen. Ich weiß, man kann sie wiedererlangen durch das Zurücksetzen, also guck ich mal, was sich machen lässt Zaibatsu 23:33, 24. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich schein das nicht hinzukriegen. Da steht zwar in der Versionsgeschichte von GTA IV (Änderungen von Benutzer:80.228.95.173 rückgängig gemacht und letzte Version von Benutzer:Fünftes Rad wiederhergestellt), aber irgendwie ist der Artikel dennoch leer. Ich warte auf euch morgen früh, ob ihr dazu was sagen könnt Zaibatsu 23:36, 24. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich will ja nicht stressen^^, hab das aber jetzt doch hinbekommen. Ich hoffe, das passiert nicht nochmal Zaibatsu 23:45, 24. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Erstmal Glüchwunsch zum "Gegenschlag"! Hab' eben auch 'ne Nervenlähmung bekommen, als ich in die Letzen Änderungen schaute. Leider müssen wir wohl mit solchen Schwachköppen leben... Fünftes Rad 07:58, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Zum Glück hat er die Seiten nicht ganz gelöscht. Ich glaube, da hätten wir mehr Arbeit gehabt. Das ironische an der Sache ist auch, dass ich mehrere Male vor meiner Entdeckung auf den Zufällige Seite-Knopf gedrückt hatte, um mal so sehen, was für Artikel verbessert werden können (hängen blieb ich letzten Endes beim Kartell). Dabei stieß ich auf das RC-Triaden-Massaker (oder so) und den Kriegsveteran, wo überall kein Seiteninhalt war und ich dachte bis dato, dass es ein interner Fehler sei... Zaibatsu 11:31, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Es ist das gefolgt, was ich immer befürchtet habe. Da man ja einfach so Seiten bearbeiten kann, fragte ich mich schon, warum keiner die Texte löscht. Aber nun :(. Wenigstens kann man nur als Administrator Seiten löschen. Ich fände es besser, wenn man, wie im Niederlandischen GTA Wiki, nur als Benutzer bearbeiten kann. Das Löschen und Wiederaufarbeiten ist einfach große *******. Gtafan 18:44, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Du sprichst mir praktisch aus der Seele Zaibatsu 21:38, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Es wäre schade ein Wiki komplett abzusperren. Man verbaut damit neuen potenziellen Editoren die Chance mitzumachen. Stattdessen empfehle ich euch eine Sperrung für nicht angemeldete Benutzer bei Vandalismus-gefährdeten Seiten (z.B. denen, die über die Startseite zu erreichen sind). Ich habe dazu die GTA_Wiki:Leitlinien#Seiten_schützen aktualisiert. --Matthias 15:15, 31. Mär. 2007 (UTC) MCSTRAP Bild:MC.Icon, SA.JPG Das Icon links soll angeblich auf dem Radar vorkommen. Die Bildunterschrift in den Gamefiles liest MCSTRAP, ich dachte sofort an Maccer, aber der vergibt ja keine Mission, oder? Zaibatsu 23:58, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia-Links Ich hab soeben entdeckt, dass wenn man Kiss eingibt, dass ein Link auf die englische Wikipedia entsteht und zwar dort auf die Begrifferklärungsseite zu KISS - allerdings NUR auf die Englische, aber ich würde das gerne hinkriegen, dass man auf die deutsche Wikipedia-Seite verlinke kann. Hat jemand 'nen Plan? Zaibatsu 13:25, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :You can link to the German Wikipedia using Wikipedia:de:Artikle. Angela talk 13:49, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you very much! Zaibatsu 16:06, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Kreutworträtsel im VC Inquirer thumb|Ein wenig komisch... In meinem Inquirer gibt's eine Anzeige für ein Kreuzworträtsel, allerdings ein wenig falsch abgedruckt. Ist das bei euch auch so? Zaibatsu 18:03, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Du meinst unten auf der Seite 4? Ist in dem Heft meiner PS2-Version genauso verkehrt. Irgendwie gab's da wohl Probleme mit der Schriftart. Die Umlaute 'Ä' und 'Ö' sind total daneben gegangen. Fünftes Rad 09:08, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Bug thumb|Hollow Man :D Das kann ich einfach nicht für mich behalten :) Als ich letztens Vice City gespielt habe, kam für wenige Sekunden diese Tommy-Version! Zaibatsu 00:02, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Neue Artikel anlegen Seitdem diese neue Suchfunktion auf dieser Seite existiert, habe ich Schwierigkeiten, auf normalem Wege Artikel anzulegen. Ich suchte letztens nach einem Schlagwort, das gab es noch nicht in dieser Wiki und normalerweise kann man nach dem Suchen ja auf einen roten Link klicken, um einen neuen Artikel zu gestalten, aber diese Funktion fehlt mir nun... hat wer eine Ahnung? Zaibatsu 16:54, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Diese dumme Angelegenheit ist mir auch schon sauer aufgestoßen! Du kannst dir aber folgendermaßen helfen: *Öffne einfach einen x-beliebigen Artikel ('zufällige Seite' bei der Navigation) und klick auf 'bearbeiten' *Setz jetzt irgendwo den neuen Begriff (über den du deinen noch nicht vorhandenen Artikel schreiben willst) ins Bearbeitungsfenster hinein und pack ihn in die doppelten, eckigen Klammern *Klick auf 'Vorschau zeigen' *Jetzt taucht dein neuer Begriff in roten Buchstaben auf - klick einfach drauf ... und 'schwupps' hast du ein leeres, neues Bearbeitungsfenster! Müsste klappen... Fünftes Rad 18:41, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Herzlichen Dank, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich werde es in Zukunft so machen. Zaibatsu 20:43, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Probleme Ich kann keine Artikel mehr abspeichern, Seiten aufrufen oder Artikel abspeichern! Sonst noch wer mit diesen Problemen? Zaibatsu 20:29, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Problem scheint behoben zu sein. --Matthias 16:30, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Jop, stimmt. Zaibatsu 18:08, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) GTA-Heftbeilage Ihr kennt doch sicher alle diese Häftchen, die Rockstar immer dem eigentlichen Spiel beilegt (Reiseführer, Zeitungen usw.)? Am Ende dieser Hefte (normalerweise bei den Credits) gibt es eine kleine Boxen oder Auflistungen mit "some of their favorite Websites". Um ehrlich zu sein, überwiegend sind diese Webseiten der reinste Müll, und daher dachte ich mir, wie wär's, wenn "unsere" Wiki-Seite da stehen würde? Klingt verrückt und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man so einen Box-Platz kommt, aber eine Überlegung wär's doch wert, oder? Ich kenn schließlich keine Seite, die mehr bzw. qualitativere Infos und Bilder zu GTA bereithält als wir. Über Stellungnamen würde ich mich freuen. Zaibatsu 15:45, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ist 'ne Superidee. Obwohl auch die Holländer eine Bombenseite am Laufen haben, was die detaillierte Aufteilung und massenhaft Missions-Screenshots angeht (besonders bei SA). Ich denke aber, wir sind möglicherweise weltspitze mit unseren präzisen Missionsbeschreibungen. Habe noch nirgendwo etwas auch nur annähernd ähnliches entdecken können... Zurück zum Thema: es fragt sich, wie man eine entsprechende Connection zum GTA-Hersteller erhält? Hinzu kommt, dass wir ja alles auf Deutsch schreiben, was die anglo-amerikanischem Fans komplett kalt lassen dürfte. Fünftes Rad 18:06, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Holländisch kann ich nicht, aber ich werde es dir mal glauben, aber um einen Platz im Rockstar-Häftchen müssen die sich schon selbst kümmern ;) Was die Connection zu Rockstar angeht: Bestimmt findet sich die eine oder andere (E-Mail-)Adresse auf der offiziellen Seite von ihnen? Müsste man mal nachforschen. Zum Deutsch-Thema: Hauptsache Deutschland bekommt's mit. Die englisch-sprechende Bevölkerung hat ihre eigene Seite, auch wenn die nicht wirklich ins Rollen kommt... aber zurück zum Thema. Unsere Missions-Pages sind nicht nur weltspitze, sondern auch auf der GANZEN WELT EINZIGARTIG! Keiner (außer möglicherweise die Holländer?) hat ganze Missionsdialoge und -Beschreibungen am Start. :Mir kommen allerdings Zweifel, ob Rockstar eine Wikipedia zu GTA mit ins Heft nimmt. Hm, warum nicht? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Zaibatsu 19:01, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also, ich kann auch kein Holländisch, trotzdem ist deren Wikia erstaunlich. Den Ruhm für die Missionsartikel samt Dialogen dürfen allerdings wir allein einheimsen, sowas haben die Holländer nicht (die müssen sich eh mit dem engl. Originaltext begnügen). Klopf dir auf die Schulter: wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hast du mit den ersten GTA III-Missionen + Dialog begonnen. Die hab ich dann zufällig im Netz gefunden, war sofort fasziniert und hab daran weiter gearbeitet. Das hat dich dann rückwirkend ebenfalls animiert. Inzwischen gehen diese Beschreibungen in die hunderte! Einmalige Sache, du hast vollkommen Recht! Fünftes Rad 04:29, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Da bin ich aber stolz auf mich, dass ich dich mit ins Boot ziehen konnte! Aber soweit wäre es nicht gekommen, wenn Matthias (damals noch Muffin) meinen Soundtrack-Artikel zu Liberty City Stories in der deutschen "Original-Wikipedia" entdeckt hätte und prompt etwas von der GTA Wiki erzählte und dass er mir einen Admin-Posten anbieten würde. So kam's zu meiner Registrierung. Tja, einer zieht den anderen ins Boot! Zaibatsu 16:38, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Kleiner Fehler Auf der Hauptseite bei den Neuigkeiten hat man sowhl statt sow'o'hl geschrieben. Nicht schlimm aber stört mich ein bisschen :)) G Unit Soldier 10:22, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke! --G Unit Soldier 10:58, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories? Zitat von gta-action.com: *"Offiziell haben Rockstar Games bzw. Take2 zwar noch keine PSP-Fassung von GTA: San Andreas angekündigt, aber aus einem Interview mit Gordon Hall - seines Zeichens Boss von Rockstar Leeds - geht eindeutig hervor, dass man an einem San Andreas Stories zumindest schon arbeitet. In einem Interview äußerte er sich wie folgt: *"North are amazing guys - they got the code from GTA III, Vice City and San Andreas up and running on the PSP in just weeks. Its phenomenal." *Daraus kann man schließen, dass Rockstar North bereits mit der Entwicklung einer PSP-Portierung von San Andreas beschäftigt ist." Ein mögliches San Andreas Stories :) Allerdings finde ich nicht, dass es eindeutig daraus hervorgeht und dass sie daran arbeiten, ist auch ein bisschen zu weit hergeholt. Schön wär's aber schon. Zaibatsu 22:31, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Fände ich auch sensationell! Melde mich übrigens nach einer 'schweigsamen' Woche zurück - meine Festplatte hatte 'nen totalen Crash, nix ging mehr, kaputt! Seit heute Nachmittag hab ich 'ne neue und mich gerade eben wieder im Netz angemeldet... Fünftes Rad 16:01, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gaming-Wiki Ich habe eben auf der Hauptseite einen Banner des "Wikia-Gaming-Rings" hinzugefügt. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz darüber im klaren, was der Banner (uns) bringt, aber er scheint dafür da zu sein, dass man auch auf andere Gaming-Seiten stößt. Wenn sie euch stört, dürft ihr sie gerne wieder entfernen. War - wie gesagt - nur so eine Idee (die Vorlage stammt von der englischen GTA Wiki). Zaibatsu 15:18, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab die Box mal in die Haupt-Tabelle eingebaut und auf die jeweils deutschen Versionen Ableger verlinkt. --Matthias 10:24, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke, das war auch sowas, das ich nicht hinbekommen hatte. Zaibatsu 13:45, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich habe gestern einige "Vorlagen" erstellt (und es werden mit Sicherheit nicht die letzten bleiben), aber mich stört eine Sache: Dass man sie nicht zuklappen kann wie z.B. hier. Wenn das jemand ändern könnte, wäre ich sehr dankbar. Zaibatsu 13:42, 5. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab mal MediaWiki:Common.css entsprechend ergänzt, und Vorlage:Navigationsleiste erstellt. Wie man es anwendet sieht man anhand von Vorlage:GTA-Serie. Möglicherweise fehlt jedoch noch etwas CSS Formatierung, irgendein Script oder der Browser Cache ist noch nicht aktualisiert. --Matthias 21:16, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Skript ist in MediaWiki:Common.js eingebettet Vorlage:Navigationsleiste klappbar. --Matthias 21:25, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) GTA Wiki Logo Logo-Änderung? Zaibatsu 19:07, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :jop, stammt von pl:Grafika:Wiki.png unserem polnischen Schwesterprojekt. --Matthias 19:34, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Einkaufswagen Irgendetwas ist mit dem Einkaufswagen passiert. Er ist durch einen Link ersetzt worden. Zaibatsu 16:13, 27. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Eigentlich ein ganz billiger Trick. Einfach statt einer Textbeschreibung einen direkten Bildlink gesetzt: Bild-Link.png --Matthias 11:24, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC)